


Grief

by snowphoenix



Category: SHINee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowphoenix/pseuds/snowphoenix
Summary: Please don't read if Jonghyun's death triggers you. Stay strong everyone!





	Grief

SHINee was the first ever KPOP band that I got into at the age of 13. As I grew up, I started studying more and caring less about "frivolous things" like music (meaning that I didn't spend 3 hours a day watching SHINee videos + trying to be updated on korean news). But SHINee always remained a part of me, and their music and laughter and smiles tided me through bad times when I always felt like nobody was there. Come 17, I got a boyfriend and abandoned KPOP almost altogether, but I still listened to SHINee's music on the day their new songs came out and watched their new MVs and spazzed about how good looking all of them were (I'm just a casual listener of KPOP now) 

Now, at 20, 7 years later, I watched Jonghyun's funeral procession today. It felt like a part of my childhood was gone and I bidded away that part today. Of course, I will still give my utmost support to SHINee and I will always be a proud fan. Kim Jonghyun, you gave me (and lots of others) great memories, great lyrics and most importantly you brought joy to everyone's life. I'm sorry I didn't know that you had depression and that you were hurting so much. But it shows just how big of a person you are, because you were always constantly by everyone's side telling them not to be sad and such when inside you were hurting as well. 

Just, thank you. Thank you for all of your amazing songs and your loveliest personality. I hope you're in a better place now watching over all of us.


End file.
